


Expressing Love

by BaraLinni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), As I said in my last fic I've decided that Alit's prince is named Leonis, Established Relationship, Lionheartshipping, M/M, Past Lives, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Alit isn't too good at spelling and Leonis loves him above all else.It was about time that these two get an M-rated fic tbh. And if no one else will write one, I will





	Expressing Love

“Ugh, free at last!” Alit groaned and stretched his arms above his head, freezing momentarily as he heard something crack loudly when he straightened his spine. “Oh my”. He cocked his hips to both sides, resulting in two more cracking sounds, before he turned back to look at Leonis. “Whoever decided that imperial advisors have to be this boring? They clearly have _no_ sense of humour whatsoever”.

Leonis snorted as he pushed the bedroom door closed and walked up beside Alit. “Not to mention that they all look at least a hundred years old”.

Alit nodded vigorously. “Exactly! You would think they were born with beards”.

Leonis laughed and pulled Alit into a one-armed hug, swiftly leaning in and blowing a wet raspberry on the side of his neck, making Alit squeal and squirm in his grip, both laughing wildly.

Alit calmed down enough to straighten his back again, wiping away a tear before pressing a kiss to Leonis’s lips.

“So”, Leonis smiled and waggled his eyebrows, “how should we celebrate our hard-earned freedom?”

Alit placed an arm around Leonis’s waist, pulling him closer so that their hips were touching. “Well”, he said, kissing right beneath Leonis’s jaw, “I have some ideas…”

Leonis grinned suggestively, turning to press their chests together, his hands settling low on Alit’s back. “Oh?” He started trailing kisses along Alit’s jawline while his hands inched lower. “Do tell”.

Alit mirrored his grin and winked, snorting at his own joke before the words even left his mouth. “Well, you can’t write ‘finally’ without ‘anal’”.

Leonis stared at him, frozen. He had always admired Alit’s straightforwardness, but this time he had to object. “… Yes, you can?”

Alit stared back at him. “… Nnnooooo, I’m pretty sure you can’t”. Leonis shook his head and Alit furrowed his brow in confusion. “Then… how do you spell it?”

“With an ‘i’, usually”. Leonis could not help but smile, and was rewarded with a playful flick on the nose.

“Whatever”. Alit rolled his eyes, kissing Leonis’s nose to make sure that no hard feelings were harboured. “I don’t need to write, anyway. For I”, he gestured dramatically to himself, “can actually express my undying love to you with spoken words. Face to face. In the flesh. Orally, if you would prefer”. He gave an exaggerated wink and his most lewd grin, making sure that Leonis was on the same page, so to speak.

Leonis grinned back, very much on the same page. Leaning in so close that their noses touched, he let his lips hover over Alit’s. “I would gladly take you up on that offer”. He kissed Alit on the lips, gently, and then harder, longer. Alit let his eyes fall closed and started moving his lips against Leonis’s while quickly undoing the various clasps on Leonis’s armour, eyes still closed. It was clear that he had had his fair share of practice. The armour fell to the floor and Leonis was walked backwards until he could sit on the bed, looking up at Alit with excitement and adoration.

Alit leaned down to kiss him again, and again, and again, before he started to kiss along his jawline, down his neck, down his whole torso, gently and slowly.

Leonis’s hands found Alit’s hair and he started combing through the brown locks, eyes fluttering closed, giving a content hum while Alit moved down to kiss the inside of his thigh. A quick bite jolted him slightly and he opened his eyes to see Alit shoot him a playful grin, one eyebrow raised. Leonis smiled back, brushing a lock of hair from Alit’s forehead, and Alit grinned again before leaning in and taking Leonis’s dick into his mouth. Leonis hummed again, feeling his cock swelling as Alit moved slowly up and down. He twisted his fingers into Alit's hair and bit back a gasp as Alit’s teeth grazed the underside of his cock. Focusing on keeping his breathing more or less even, he continued petting Alit’s hair, tugging gently to signal that moving faster would be appreciated, if possible.

Alit answered by slowly dragging his teeth along the underside of Leonis’s cock again, with just the amount of pressure Alit knew he liked, eliciting a full body shudder and a husky gasp. He hummed as Leonis’s dick grew even more in his mouth, before he finally sped up, trying his best to swallow it as far back as possible. He heard an appreciative hum and kept  moving faster until Leonis started to breathe heavier, giving encouraging words between gasps and rolling his hips. Keeping that rhythm, Alit worked his mouth up and down Leonis’s shaft, placing his hands on Leonis’s hips to keep them from bucking. Rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs, he started taking the cock further back in his throat, spurred on by the moans and exclamations his lover was making.

Looking up, their eyes met and Alit’s heart swelled at the love in Leonis’s eyes. Still maintaining eye contact, Alit took his dick even deeper, sucking harder, and Leonis closed his eyes, gradually turning into a writhing mess.

“Alit”, he gasped, breathing in short huffs, gripping tightly onto two fistfuls of hair. “Alit, I’m…”

Alit hummed encouragingly and bobbed his head a couple more times before he dragged his bottom teeth over the sensitive vein on Leonis’s cock again. Leonis squeezed his eyes tightly shut while moaning loudly, legs and hips twitching furiously beneath Alit’s hands as he came in his mouth. He slumped forward as the orgasm burned through him, his laboured breathing and the sound of Alit swallowing the only sounds in the room.

Finally, Leonis felt focused enough to open his eyes, looking down at Alit, who pulled his mouth off the now limp dick and peered up at him through his bangs, shooting Leonis a self-satisfied grin. Smiling gently, Leonis let one hand slide down from Alit's hair to cup his cheek, wiping a speck of cum off his upper lip with his thumb. “I love you”, he murmured.

Alit nuzzled into his palm and leaned his head onto Leonis’s thigh. “I know”.

“Even if you can’t write too well”, Leonis winked.

Alit turned his head to look him in the eyes. “Writing is unnecessary. No words could describe how much I love you, anyway”.

Leonis felt a wave of unimaginably intense love wash over him, and he was certain that his face was now flushed in a deep deep red. He grabbed Alit’s hands to guide him up from the floor and kissed him gently on the lips. “Every time I think you can’t possibly make me love you more, you surprise me”, he smiled.

Alit laughed and kissed him back. “That is my goal in life”.


End file.
